


give me that rush (am i enough?)

by hugeboymino



Series: i'm going to make supreme hope relevant [6]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Camboy Hoseok, Crossdressing, Exhibitonism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, but it's so brief idek why i'm mentioning it, well really it's just implied but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugeboymino/pseuds/hugeboymino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the walls in hoseok's apartment are thin, and sometimes he hears things he isn't supposed to.</p><p>alt. hoseok hears his neighbour jack off in the shower and things escalate from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me that rush (am i enough?)

**Author's Note:**

> at last, another (albeit delayed) installment of "how many times can i write fwb supreme hope without it becoming corny" that nobody asked for  
> this is purely self-indulgent and i would apologize but i've wanted to write about this for so long so just bear with me  
> i swear i'll write an actual proper longfic at some point ^^;  
> pls enjoy

hoseok, as a camboy, is naturally loud. it fits in his job description – be cute, submissive and whiny for all the perverts watching and show your belly to their hungry eyes. ass, too. especially the ass.

him being born as a loud brat whose laughter echoes in the ears long after you’ve parted from him had been just the luck of the draw. there’s no way his mother could’ve known that hoseok would use his powerful vocal chords for wanton moans escaping his lips while riding a lubed up dildo for thirty-five thousand people to see online when she gave him candy to shut him up from crying after falling down from that tree. he still has a nasty scar under his right elbow because of it.

but. _this_. this is unacceptable.

he’s just trying to take a shower, for god’s sake. a nice, warm – no, preferably steaming hot shower to wash away the stinging pain in his sore muscles as a consequence of intense dance practice. (he likes the kids in his dance class, he really does. but he’s already kicking into twenty-three years of life and most of his students have only hit puberty yesterday, which makes them human-sized duracell batteries.)

and there is his next-door neighbour, on the opposite end of the wall, moaning some random girl’s name.

hoseok would be embarrassed if his secret job on the side hasn’t had him immune to the shameful situations already. still, his cheeks flush a pretty pink and it’s not entirely from the water pouring out of the shower head and drenching him from head to toe. the walls in his building are thin – he can hear his upstairs neighbours stomping around like a herd of irritated cows every single _fucking_ day. and now his neighbour is jacking off in the shower to his girlfriend or something and it’s just _too much_.

“fuck this,” he groans into the wet tiles, under his breath. apparently, it’s loud enough for his neighbour to hear and stop mid-ejaculation, and ask, “well, i’m trying?”

 _shut the fuck up_. now hoseok’s _certain_ his ears are flaming red and he hastily shuts off the tap and reaches for the towel before he can hear his neighbour say anything else. the puffy, soft material of the fabric soothes his nerves but does nothing for his rapidly increasing heartbeat. he’s out of the bathroom under fifteen seconds tops, although he idly hears the other man say, “sorry, that was weird.”

 _understatement of the year_ , hoseok thinks as he digs out a fresh pair of boxers and a slim-fit t-shirt to cover himself up with, suddenly feeling strangely vulnerable while naked even though he knows there’s no way he can be seen in the safety of his bedroom.

he sinks down onto the mattress and throws his body back until it’s melted into a puddle of sheets. he’s surrounded by the scent of fabric softener and the shampoo he used earlier and it’s so relaxing he almost forgets he’s just interrupted his neighbour in his private time.

the digital alarm clock on his nightstand flares 21:30 in red letters, reminding him that he should probably start getting ready for the dildo-riding session he has scheduled in forty-five minutes. it’s not the remembrance of the event that makes him jump up in shock, because he has plenty of time left until it starts, nor is it his phone suddenly going off in his discarded pants’ pockets since it’s his mother’s weekly check-up call. oh no.

he jumps up like a rabbit in the middle of a gunfire at the realization that, _god damn it_ , his neighbour must have heard him moaning, too.

 

hoseok opts quitting his camboy career. it’s good money, sure, and he likes being watched and praised by strangers who can’t even type properly – there’s a certain kick to get out of that, he tells yoongi, his best friend and victim to all of hoseok’s crazy ideas and _tmi_ situations. but. is it worth the humiliation of looking his neighbour – shin donghyuk, that’s his name, he should probably start referring to him as such – in the eye the next time they cross paths in the hallway, knowing full well that they both know how the other’s moans sound like?

maybe yes. maybe no. hoseok doesn’t come up with a solution to that question fast enough and there’s an impatient audience waiting to spend tens of thousands of won just to watch him eat a banana while maintaining eye contact with the camera and hoseok _really_ wants to help renovate the dance studio this month. so.

his night ends with a banana down his throat and lube messing up his laundry, but he’s two hundred thousand won richer and thoughts-free of whether donghyuk might be listening.

 

jimin treats him to fried chicken and hotteok which is most definitely not a good sign.

now, hoseok’s never the one to refuse free food. however, if that said free food is coming from jimin, (or his butt buddy best friend slash boyfriend taehyung – both are equally as bad) hoseok always gets a little suspicious.

“alright,” he says mid-bite and watches jimin’s expression go from relaxed to one resembling a deer caught in headlights, “spill it. what do you want?”

jimin smiles – it’s one of his signature charming smiles, the one he reserves for when he wants something to happen the way he’s imagined it would. it’s a smile that always leaves hoseok with shivers down his spine since most of jimin’s plans don’t end up well for him.

“i have a friend,” he begins, and hoseok is already shaking his head.

“no, jimin. no. there’s no way.”

“you don’t even know what i’ll say!”

“oh, i know,” hoseok leans back in his chair and it creaks under his weight. the restaurant they’re in is old and probably too unsanitary for the health inspection to even step a foot inside but it’s cheap and the food is pretty much okay, if you don’t mind an occasional hair or two in your rice. it’s not that warm outside but hoseok can feel his body heating up because he _gets it now_ , “i will _not_ go on another blind date of yours.”

jimin’s been doing this _thing_ – where he finds a random person from his vast friend circle (plausible, as he’s just about the friendliest being hoseok’s ever had the _mis_ fortune of meeting) and decides they’re a perfect match for his dance instructor – for literal _years_ now. hoseok has, since it started, escaped three thrown knives at his throat, one rebound girl who still – painfully obviously – wasn’t over her ex (he’s spent four hours comforting her. _four_. he didn’t even taste the crabs he’s been looking forward to all evening) and multiple closeted gay guys who only took him out to seem polite, when all they wanted was a blowjob in the back alley.

“oh come on, hyung,” jimin whines, “i _promise_ there’ll be no psychopaths this time. or crying girls. or vegans. or-”

“of course there won’t,” hoseok interrupts him, “because _i’m not going_.”

“okay, listen,” jimin heaves a deep sigh, crossing his fingers around a half-empty bottle of soju. he looks solemn, which gains hoseok’s attention,” you’re turning forty-five in fourteen days,” he remains blissfully ignorant to hoseok’s protests to that, “you haven’t had a proper date in literal months. _months_ , hyung. do you know what months of abstinence do to a man’s dick? you’re risking impotence forever.”

“alright, shut up,” hoseok lifts his hand up to slam jimin’s lips shut. he’s getting way too loud for the surroundings they’re in and the last thing he wants is for the old lady in the back kicking them out because of dick talk.

(then, there’s also the issue of his cheeks reddening because he _hasn’t_ been abstinent, not in the slightest, but jimin doesn’t need to know about the large following that his profile on _cutetwinks.com_ has.)

“my dick is doing just fine without your interference, jiminnie,” he says only after he’s sure that jimin won’t explode into another rant when he removes his hand. jimin stays obediently silent, though, “and for a _forty-five year old man_ , your friends are too much to handle anyway.”

“oh but that’s the thing!” jimin exclaims, far too excited to stay mute for so long, “seokjin hyung is even older than you! incredible, right? and he likes all the boring stuff you do like knitting and cleaning.” neither of those are _boring_ , hoseok wants to argue – knitting is extremely relaxing and who wants to live in a filthy apartment? – but he’s still caught up in the familiar name that jimin has mentioned.

“seokjin? as in, kim seokjin, the model slash part time actor?”

“yeah! i figured you’d know him, he’s kind of a big deal at the moment. suddenly interested when you might have a chance at being his sugar baby, huh?”

“shut up,” hoseok barks. he mutes out jimin’s words – they’re interrupting his train of thought connecting puzzle pieces and pulling strings buried deep in his brain. there’s no way – _no way_ that they’re talking about the same kim seokjin but he still remembers the broken look on yoongi’s face when he came crying to him with a crumpled picture of the smiling man, stuttering out a weak “he still has pictures of his ex, hoseokie. how do i compete with that?”

“you don’t,” hoseok had told him, “you burn those pictures and fuck every memory he has of them out of him.”

frankly speaking, he’s never been the best advice giver. but it’s worked, mostly, as yoongi hasn’t complained about namjoon maybe being unfaithful to him since. and now he’s asking for a picture of this _kim seokjin_ and when jimin pulls up a _dior_ ad on his phone, it’s unmistakably the same person that’s given yoongi so much paranoia.

“i can’t,” hoseok says, weakly. the man is handsome, that much he will not deny. it’s practically impossible to resist that sharp jawline and straight nose completed with full, glossy lips and eyes that reach to the very bottom of your soul, leaving you exposed and slightly intrigued. he’s in a tight fitting suit that accentuates his biceps and shapely thighs and the dress shirt he’s wearing is unbuttoned at the top, revealing prominent collarbones and hoseok has to forcibly look away – he’s not that desperate, “jiminnie, this is the ex i told you about.”

“what?” jimin gasps, then looks down to his phone like it’s offended him in some way. he drops it instinctively, and it bounces on the table top and the screen goes black, “ _that’s_ the back-stabbing two-faced son of a bitch who dumped namjoon hyung to pursue his career?”

hoseok cringes at the words but they’re true – it _is_ how he’s described seokjin to him, on a rainy night while cleaning up the studio after a particularly draining session. hoseok hasn’t slept much the night prior to that, and lack of sleep makes him cranky no matter how much he tries to mask it. yoongi had been crashing at his place at the time and the couch in his living room can most likely break spines if it wants but hoseok is a _good_ friend and what yoongi needed most was comfort.

“yeah,” he says eventually, nodding along, “i didn’t want to tell you his name since i was already breaking the friendship pact by telling you anything about it in the first place, but yeah. that’s the guy yoongi was a rebound for.”

“but hyungs are still dating,” jimin points out, “it’s been, what, six months since then? a year? and they’re more than happy together. trust me, _i’ve heard_ ,” hoseok’s mind flashes back to his neighbour’s moans on impulse and he squirms in his seat, “i met seokjin at one of those fancy parties taehyung’s parents like to host, you know rich people and their obsession with spending money, and he seemed like a pretty chill guy, you know? no back-stabbing tendencies.”

suddenly, hoseok can feel how cold it is outside – as if the weather has taken a complete one-eighty in the span of ten minutes and now he’s thoroughly freezing to his bones. he wraps himself up in his coat more, sighs into his hands, “sorry, dude. i can’t. yoongi would kill me.”

“of course,” jimin nods, but there’s lingering disappointment in the action. hoseok is better than that, though. he is.

 

he isn’t.

however, when he calls jimin later that night to ask him if he can still set up a date for them, it’s not out of his own free will.

(it goes something like this;

he calls yoongi, asks him if he’s free. yoongi says “yes, i’m the studio finishing up on some beats, come by whenever you can.” hoseok nearly loses his bus pass on the way there and probably kicks a child in the middle of the street on accident – he doesn’t linger long enough to find out. yoongi asks him why in the fuck is he so jittery and nervous, “you’ll break something, christ, just sit down.” hoseok can’t calm down and yoongi notices, which leads into coaxing information out of the shaking man and in the end, hoseok tells yoongi everything, excluding the part where jimin already knows about seokjin being namjoon’s ex, of course.

“do it,” is the first thing yoongi tells him and hoseok is certain by now that he must be dreaming.

“what?”

“do it,” hoseok would never consider yoongi to be this petty, but he’s on his knees holding hoseok’s hands in a tight grip and he looks positively sinister, “i need to know – i need to know if he still has feelings for namjoon.”

“hyung,” hoseok croaks out, but yoongi shakes his head, “namjoon says he’s over him, but – you don’t just _get over_ a relationship like theirs, right? there has to be- please, hoseokie. i need to be sure.”

hoseok has never seen yoongi so… so _vulnerable_. so insecure. they’ve been friends since early college days, before hoseok gave up on higher education, and yoongi’s always been his cool, aloof hyung to even out hoseok’s own anxiousness. and now, in some twisted way, their roles have reversed, although hoseok is still very, very anxious.

“it’s been a year, hyung,” hoseok tries to say. “don’t drag me into your games,” is what he _should_ have said.

“alright, of course. yeah, i’ll do it,” is what leaves his mouth instead.)

jimin is screaming in excitement on the other end – they’ve just parted ways from the studio and hoseok’s in the middle of climbing up the stairs to the fourth floor, not feeling very much into elevators today. it’s a bad idea but he’s made much worse choices today for this one not to affect him as much, even if his thighs burn in protest.

“i’ll contact him immediately,” jimin promises before their call ends and all hoseok wants is to sleep, really. he’s glad his loyal minions aren’t expecting a stream tonight; he can just crash for the night and wake up at like, three in the afternoon tomorrow.

except, the universe isn’t done with him just yet. he slips his phone into his back pocket and fishes for the keys in the same location and-

bumps face first into a broad chest, hurting his nose in the process.

“fuck!” he curses, hand instinctively flying to the bruised cartilage – nothing broken, thankfully, “watch where the fuck you’re going, yo-”

he freezes, irises widening when the presence in front of him fully sinks in. he’s taller by a few inches and hoseok has to crane his neck up to meet his amused eyes, the smirk playing on his lips and the messy mop of brown hair on the top of his head. it’s like seeing bigfoot or nessie or some other mysterious creature in person after years of just hearing about it.

this is definitely his neighbour he’s just screamed at. shin donghyuk’s chest almost broke his nose upon their first ‘proper’ meeting . perfect.

“sorry,” he says and hoseok remembers that voice very well, “i’ll be more careful next time,” he looks entertained, like seeing hoseok in so much pain and so mortified is the best joke he’s heard in a while, and then – then he’s gone, disappearing down the staircase.

well, hoseok thinks as he rushes to his apartment and locks the door, attempting to even out his breathing, at least he was wrong about how bad that encounter would go.

it somehow managed to be a million times _worse_.

 

the next time hoseok hears donghyuk’s moans, he’s distinctly not alone.

it makes hoseok slide down the wall in his shower and smother a scream of frustration with his forearm because, _are you fucking kidding me_?

it’s the weekend and hoseok has nothing better to do with his life than post a poll on his profile asking people what they want him to do next. overstimulation eventually won, but crossdressing was pretty high up there and hoseok’s glad he doesn’t have to rush to a mall to buy some thigh highs and a skirt, although he’s pretty sure he’ll have to at some point in the future.

all he wants is to prep himself properly before the session starts in fifteen minutes, but donghyuk is making it increasingly _hard_ with how violently he’s throwing his poor partner into the adjoining wall. to make matters all the more awkward, hoseok recognizes the other person’s moans as masculine, despite the high-pitched whine that tears from his throat. donghyuk is _definitely_ fucking a boy in there, and hoseok just wants at least one of his showers to go peacefully.

he thinks donghyuk’s maybe doing it on purpose – there’s no way he can stay oblivious to the shower running in the bathroom adjacent to his and from what he’s gathered during their last (thankfully brief) interaction, he seems like the type to be playful about things that are otherwise embarrassing.

“y-yeah,” he hears the nameless boy moan, “harder, please, oppa-”

 _shit_. hoseok’s fingers curl into fists against the tiled wall and slide down until they’re resting against his thighs because _yeah, that’s new_ , and entirely unexpected. the boy’s interrupted by a growl and there’s silence for a while in which hoseok assumes they’re kissing and he’s blaming his hormones for the heat coiling in his stomach. he’s not about to get hard from hearing his neighbour fuck someone, oh hell no, not in a million years.

by the time he’s done with the shower, they’re still going at it and hoseok’s boner hasn’t subsided in the least. he _could_ take care of it but, alas, he’s not allowed to cum tonight unless his laptop’s camera is recording him for the whole world to see.

although, when he’s finally on all fours in his bed and the comments section is blowing up with overwhelmed reaction images, the memory that creeps back to the forefront of his mind helps him sound dirtier than ever before. and if he’s just a tad bit louder than usual then, well, fuck it. he’s deserved that much, anyway.

 

sunday finds him lazing around in his apartment, recovering from the four orgasms he’s pushed himself through the previous night.

on monday, though, it’s a new day and despite the soreness of his muscles, hoseok has no other choice but to get up and go to work.

he doesn’t see donghyuk on his way out and internally sighs in relief. it’s not like either of them will acknowledge all the dirty stuff that’s happened over the weekend but still. hoseok risks heart failure if he so much as sees donghyuk in person now.

jimin is already in the studio, stretching himself for probably ten or fifteen minutes when hoseok arrives, “you okay?” he asks and doesn’t think twice of hoseok’s nod. it’s for the better, honestly.

there’s a new choreography his class has been perfecting for the past week – a tinashe song, hoseok’s reminded when jimin turns up the speakers so that the smooth r’n’b melody fills the practice room. hoseok only then remembers that jimin’s technically still one of his students, so he blurts out, “what are you even doing here this early?”

it’s no secret that jimin’s one of the best dancers in his group and for that, hoseok’s taken an immediate liking to him. all of his students are talented, he won’t deny, but jimin’s always had the potential to be _more_. maybe an accomplice. even a co-worker. jimin knows that, too, which is why hoseok doesn’t feel too bad about favouring him over so many others. well, that and the fact that others do this just for fun.

jimin, though, has the same passion hoseok recognizes as his own when he was his age. it’s evident in the way he moves to the beat of the music that this is what he’s meant to do. hoseok joins him in a synchronized dance and that’s how their class finds them, already groaning in frustration at doing the same choreography again.

they go through three lessons – three hours of constant dancing before it’s finally break time and hoseok all but collapses on the floor and misses the water bottle jimin throws at him.

“you really are growing old,” jimin laughs, downing his own water in five large gulps, “this used to be nothing for you.”

“when you get to my age, you’ll understand,” hoseok bites at him, uncapping the bottle he’s picked up off the floor. he hasn’t even realized how parched he is until he’s actually drinking, without a pause until every last drop is gone.

“okay, so,” jimin plops down next to him, leaning back on the wall-length mirror, “seokjin said he doesn’t have a day off until next week but that i can give you his phone number,” he reaches for hoseok’s phone and the older gives it to him without protest. it’s better like that, or jimin might climb on him and take it by force and he really doesn’t have the energy for that right now, “here, just don’t forget to introduce yourself before you sext him. he has enough creeps on his plate already.”

hoseok splutters in protest – he badly wants to claim that _no_ , he most certainly _will not_ sext kim seokjin but his body fails him once again. he falls back against the mirror and nods in agreement instead.

 

his week passes by slowly and most of the time he’s busy texting seokjin or yoongi and practicing dance. as it turns out, seokjin _hyung_ is a pretty chill guy and most of their conversations include complaining about how exhausting yet thrilling their careers of choice are. hoseok doesn’t mention his webcam career but it’s fallen back either way. he’s well aware how impatient his viewers are becoming but he doesn’t particularly feel like helping a bunch of weird dudes get off nowadays.

he decides to thridwheel yoongi and his precious boyfriend namjoon during his free time. it’s yoongi who invites him, actually, probably eager to mention hoseok’s date with seokjin at some point to gauge some sort of reaction out of namjoon and the very thought of causing a fight between them gives hoseok uncomfortable moths flying around in his stomach. he’s never really understood the dysfunctional dynamic of their relationship – how destructive they’d get towards each other out of spite when most of the time they seemed so happy and carefree. but, he doesn’t like to pry and yoongi has never once mentioned that it bothers him to the point that he can’t handle it and hoseok _likes_ namjoon as a person. even if they’re blind to it, it’s obvious how they complete each other in all subtle and not so subtle ways.

however, yoongi calls him during his bus ride to the studio, “you on your way?”

it’s weird for yoongi to check up on hoseok – they care for each other but not on that high of a level, not for such mundane things. hoseok answers him affirmative, a little freaked out, and then, “good!”

the line breaks before hoseok can ask what the hell was that all about.

 

he partially gets it when he finally arrives to the studio, takeout and energy drinks in his hand like he’d been instructed, and sees three heads surrounding the large imac monitor instead of two.

his neighbour is with them, looking smug like he just caught hoseok doing something embarrassing he can use as blackmail for the rest of his life.

hoseok shivers.

“hi,” he greets carefully when they all start paying him attention. yoongi pulls him into a hug (only so he could sneakily take the bag with the food away from him) and namjoon offers him a handshake. donghyuk only waves at him and hoseok is so grateful, because any kind of physical contact with him would leave him too awkward to function for the rest of their meetup.

his eyes fall to donghyuk’s open palm and his mind fills with flashbacks of overhearing boy whines and rough shower sex and how he likes being called oppa and-

and he realizes yoongi is saying something.

“sorry, can you repeat that?” ignoring his neighbour’s presence is a lot harder than it seems but hoseok will sure as hell try his best. donghyuk doesn’t make it any easier by constantly aligning himself to be in hoseok’s peripheral vision.

“i said, namjoon got us a new producer,” yoongi rolls his eyes, grabbing hoseok by the shoulders and leading him towards the vacant sofa so he can sit down.

“yeah,” hoseok nods along, “we- we’ve met before.”

“oh, you know him?” namjoon asks, glancing from hoseok to donghyuk to yoongi like he’s watching a weird tennis match.

“we’re neighbours,” donghyuk supplies, and hoseok animatedly nods along.

“well if that isn’t just lovely,” yoongi smiles through a mouthful of rice.

“you’re a producer?” hoseok asks despite the alarms going off in his head reminding him to limit his interactions with donghyuk to least possible without being rude. donghyuk gives him a lopsided smile, patting the synthesizer he’s seated next to, “here and there, yeah.”

“we’re in the same group at uni,” namjoon explains. something in hoseok’s stomach tightens at the mention of university but he wills it back down with sheer willpower. _not now, brain_ , he tells himself, forcing a grin so nobody would catch on.

yoongi does, though, and sometimes hoseok hates how well they know each other. like how hoseok knows yoongi is burning to ask him about his upcoming date but he won’t say anything while donghyuk is here.

it turns out to be true – they hang out for a few hours and hoseok gets an exclusive sneak peek into the demo of their final project and then it’s, judging by a quick glance at hoseok’s phone, ten p.m. and hoseok has classes to teach in the morning.

“i’ll go with you,” donghyuk says, “we’re going the same way, right?” he even winks after that and hoseok promptly ignores it, busying himself with buttoning up his coat so he doesn’t have to look at him.

the walk back home is long and tedious and far more exhausting than ever, more so because of the overwhelming awkward silence than actual physical exertion. donghyuk doesn’t offer any useful conversation topics, so hoseok doesn’t either – neither of them utter a word after their final goodbyes to namjoon and yoongi, and it lasts until they’re almost at the entrance to their building.

“isn’t it weird?” donghyuk asks out of nowhere, breaking the eerie quiet and startling hoseok out of his thought process.

“what is?” he asks, proud at how steady it came out in spite of his shaking jawline.

“we’ve been neighbours for what, two years now?” hoseok thinks back to the first night he’s moved in his current apartment, and how awful that period has been for him, “and we’ve only now properly met. even saw each other.”

“i guess it’s- it was meant to be that way?” hoseok suggests. they’re in the elevator and hoseok watches the numbered buttons change light with great interest.

“sorry, by the way,” donghyuk says once they’ve reached their respective doors. hoseok’s eyebrows raise in surprise as he turns to look at donghyuk, who’s already halfway in his hallway, “for the free bathroom shows. next time i’ll ticket you.”

he disappears too soon to see hoseok’s blush. maybe it’s for the better.

 

hoseok’s birthday falls on a thursday this year. before, when he was younger and inexperienced, birthdays were a great excuse to get drunk and do stupid things without a care in the world for a whole twenty-four hours. but that carelessness stopped the second he left gwangju and anxiety and paranoia came into its place.

moving away hit him more than he thought it would. the first birthday he’s spent in seoul, he had still been a freshman in college. a fine arts major, speciality dance – everything was going just the way he planned it to. enrol into the best university in the country, get a diploma, travel, open his very own dance studio – he was a step closer to achieving his dreams.

and then he started failing his exams.

for the first time, hoseok wasn’t the best at something. for the first time, dancing wasn’t just _dancing_ – it was theory, it was practice and it was an obligation, all in one. he couldn’t move the way he wanted – there were so many types of dance he had to master, so many rules he had to follow and learn – he couldn’t _do_ what he wanted. everything was monitored, criticized, scrutinized and graded. and he’d grown sick of it.

on his first birthday in seoul, hoseok dropped out of college.

on his second one, he woke up shitfaced in yoongi’s apartment without any remembrance of the previous night whatsoever.

on his third one, he finally picked up the courage to tell his parents that he isn’t in school anymore, but that he’s found a job that pays well and a decent place to stay.

(a lie. he lied. the studio couldn’t – still can’t – afford to pay him nearly enough as he needs to live, hence why he picked up his career on the side and, even if it’s warm and comfortable, the apartment is just too fucking _empty_.)

on his fourth birthday, though, hoseok wakes up with a cold and yoongi’s promise that they’ll party “til the sundown” sinisterly drumming in his ears.

 

it’s not that hoseok hates his friends. they’re tolerable most of the time. they’re occasionally funny and they keep him entertained. usually.

tonight, though, they’re downright _brats_.

[10:31 p.m. seokjin-hyung] did you manage to turn the fire off??  
[10:34 p.m. me] yEAH i think. almost got my curtains tho

it’s taehyung’s idea to make tea laced with vodka even though he can’t as much as sit up straight without falling backwards on the couch in twenty seconds tops and it’s jimin who decides he’ll ‘help’ him by pouring alcohol all over the burning stove. hoseok ages for twenty years in a span of five seconds when he walks in to see his kitchen ablaze. it’s just five of them and somehow they’ve managed to make such a huge mess that hoseok can’t even recognize his apartment anymore. there’s music blasting from his laptop (he’s made sure to delete all browsing history, just in case one of them gets sneaky) and every now and then he can hear the faraway sound of something breaking when he lets any of them out of his sight.

and yet, he hasn’t stopped texting seokjin.

the thing is, jimin had been _so_ right; seokjin is such a good guy. they haven’t met in person and the most of hoseok’s face that seokjin has seen were four seconds long snapchat feeds but he’s picked up on seokjin’s most prominent personality traits – caring, kind, hardworking, nurturing. not at all like the homewrecking monster yoongi’s described him as. and suddenly, hoseok’s not so sure he’s siding with right in this story anymore.

seokjin even apologized for not being able to attend his party or so much as send him a gift. hoseok doesn’t mention that it’s maybe for the best that way, seeing as namjoon is sprawled on his sofa trying to count the fingers of his hand and failing, with yoongi devouring weed brownies next to him. seokjin sends him an image attachment in the chatroom and he opens it to see the man himself smiling into the camera with his thumbs up in an encouraging gesture. hoseok smiles to himself (and makes sure to let seokjin know he appreciates it through various emojis) but that smile quickly falls when he hears the doorbell ring.

“ooh!” taehyung coos, “the fairies are here!”

“sit,” hoseok commands him, hoping jimin’s hands down taehyung’s pants will keep him preoccupied enough to prevent him from following hoseok into the hallway.

when he opens the door, donghyuk is standing here, looking royally pissed off.

“can you tone it down a little?” he asks, leaning against the doorframe in a way that makes him seem like he’s towering over hoseok and instinctively, hoseok takes a step back, “i’m trying to work.”

“sorry,” hoseok apologizes, although a part of him is more than glad that donghyuk’s so disturbed by the noise coming from his apartment. he debates yelling at yoongi to turn the volume up but then donghyuk is leaning in and when hoseok looks up, their faces are so close he can feel donghyuk’s exhales on his skin.

“what kind of a party are _you_ hosting?” the way he asks the question leaves hoseok more than a little offended. it’s not like hoseok doesn’t know how to have fun every once in a while – he just prefers to do it outside of his home.

“uh,” hoseok stalls, unsure if he should tell him the truth or not. his brain malfunctions at coming up with a good enough of an excuse, though, thanks to the alcohol brewing in his veins and interrupting his concentration, “it’s my birthday.”

donghyuk’s eyes widen, surprised, and he opens his mouth like he’s about to say something when – to hoseok’s luck or, as he finds out later, demise – namjoon manifests behind hoseok, pushing him forward and trapping him between two large bodies, “donghyukkie! you made it! i didn’t think you would!”

“i wasn’t invited?” donghyuk starts but he’s already being pulled inside by the sleeve of his shirt. namjoon’s overexcited self attaches to donghyuk’s hip immediately but hoseok doesn’t miss the split second donghyuk’s fingers brush his side, and the heat that single touch causes.

hoseok will never admit it out loud but, _damn_ jimin was right about more than one thing. the main one being that hoseok needs to get laid as soon as possible, before he goes crazy.

 

the party goes on until four in the morning, when the fogginess in hoseok’s head wears off and he decides he’s finally had enough. thankfully, when he starts kicking them out one by one, his friends are too exhausted to put up much of a fight. even donghyuk’s managed to get buzzed, although hoseok doesn’t recall seeing him drink much. he stores the _his neighbour’s a lightweight_ information somewhere deep inside his memory cupboard.

at least his cold is gone, mostly. and he doesn’t feel all too disappointed by how his birthday went because even with donghyuk there, he still had a pretty nice time, “there’s a first time for everything, right?” yoongi slurs into his ear when hoseok lifts him up from the floor and balances him on his feet. most of the alcohol has left their system by now but the exhaustion has made all of them so drowsy hoseok’s had to walk them to the taxi waiting in front of the building.

“right,” hoseok confirms, but yoongi’s already forgotten what they were talking about in the first place. hoseok arranges him so that his head is resting in the crook of namjoon’s neck in the backseat of the taxi, taehyung and jimin already dozing off next to them. he recites their addresses to the driver, tipping him extra under the condition that he makes sure they get to their front doors safely, and watches until the car makes a curve to the left at the end of the street.

when he returns to his apartment, donghyuk’s passing out on his couch. it isn’t necessary but hoseok throws water at him anyway, and the growl donghyuk lets out at that should be threatening, not sort of cute. like a puppy.

donghyuk looks at him through half-lidded eyes, mouth parted in an unintelligible sentence but hoseok drags him back to his own apartment, uninterested. at least getting donghyuk to leave had been easy enough, he thinks once he’s _finally_ alone, plopping down on the spot his neighbour previously occupied and sitting directly on his phone screen.

“fuck,” he mutters and unlocks the device to make sure it’s still fully functional. iphones are sensitive, after all. he sighs in relief when nothing appears to be broken, but he’s somehow opened seokjin’s chatroom without noticing.

six new messages. he glances at the upper right corner telling him it’s almost five a.m., so why in the world is seokjin still awake?

[4:53 a.m. seokjin-hyung] well, i’m going to sleep now, i hope you had a great time ^-^

that’s the last message hoseok reads. his fingers hover over the keyboard for a moment, thinking up what to say. a simple thank you would suffice, but should he say anything else?

figuring being bold never hurt anybody, he types in fast;

[4:55 a.m. me] thanks hyung :D btw about our date… saturday sound good?

the message isn’t labelled as ‘read’ in the next ten minutes and eventually, hoseok grows tired of waiting. he’ll just check his notifications in the morning.

a few seconds of relaxation, and hoseok’s fallen into his first sleep as a twenty-three-year-old.

 

their first date starts out pretty well, actually. hoseok’s received yoongi’s explicit instructions to get as much information as possible out of the older model, which only added to his nervousness about the meeting, but he finds it surprisingly easy to forget all about them once he meets seokjin at the restaurant.

if seokjin’s a pleasure to talk to over messages, then he’s even better in person. hoseok dreaded the awkward silences but seokjin always seems to find something to talk about until hoseok eventually forgets all about why he’s here in the first place.

until seokjin himself reminds him, that is, “so, is there anything you want to know about me?” he asks, leaning back in his chair in an ‘i’m open to anything’ gesture. hoseok gulps down the noodles stuck in his throat and cleans the corners of his mouth with a napkin, stalling for time in what he hopes is a subtle manner.

yoongi hasn’t really told him how to bring up the matter – he’s just told him to _do it_. so hoseok puts on his best nervous but curious mask and plummets into what’s certain death, “well, there is something i’m curious about,” he says. seokjin raises his eyebrows, urging him to continue, “with such an attractive face like yours, you certainly had partners in the past, right? any crazy exes i should look out for?” he tries to laugh, adds a bit more hysteria to it than he usually would to appear like he’s embarrassed for asking at all, not for the hidden motives of his best friend behind it.

seokjin laughs, too, and it helps ease hoseok back into a semi-peaceful state of mind. he hasn’t offended him. so far so good, “yeah, i’ve dated before. i haven’t properly dated since- has it already been a year? i’m not sure anymore,” his laughter is faded this time, less in touch with reality, like in his mind he’s already reminiscing, “time flies by so fast.”

“it really does,” hoseok agrees, secretly fiddling with the napkins under the table, “you must’ve loved them a lot? your ex?”

“well, there are several,” seokjin grins at him, proving to hoseok once again why he’s set to be a worldwide popular model, “but yeah, my last relationship ended pretty abruptly. it was my fault,” he pauses, breathing in deeply, and all of a sudden hoseok feels guilty.

“you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he says, “we were having such a nice time, i don’t wanna ruin it-”

“it’s okay,” seokjin assures him, “it’s just that nobody asked, you know? i got swamped with work and i had no time to properly think about it so i haven’t suffered as much as namjoonie must have – namjoon, that’s his name,” hoseok stiffens, stops himself from blurting out _i know_.

“what happened?” he asks quietly instead. seokjin swirls the red wine in his glass for a moment and sips on it before continuing.

“my career was quickly skyrocketing when we got together. i think it was mostly because our families are long-time friends and it was sort of _expected_ of us to date. but i got casted for lots of foreign campaigns that required me to travel all around the world and namjoon was busy with school – making real friendships, real bonds with people.”

hoseok nods along, soaking in every word that leaves seokjin’s mouth so he can retell it to yoongi when they meet up. the look in seokjin’s face is melancholy, with a hint of something hoseok can’t quite decipher.

“we went back and forth like that for a long time – eventually i could tell namjoon stopped being excited at the thought of me coming home. so i broke it off the night i found out i’ll be leaving for italy for six months, the longest i’ve ever been away from home. it crushed him, i know it did but… it was for the best. for both of us.”

they sit in silence for a while. it’s not uncomfortable but thoughtful, like seokjin is waiting for the weight of his speech to sink in. hoseok’s more lost in studying seokjin’s body language – his glassed over eyes, the straight posture, the heavy palm resting on his bent knee and his fingers idly circling the rim of the wine glass. how he’s looking off into the distance and how his throat tightens just the slightest, before relaxing again.

and then, hoseok understands. it hits him out of nowhere – how could he have been so blind? “you’re doing the same right now, aren’t you hyung?” he asks, “you’re distancing yourself from someone by going out with me.”

seokjin lifts an eyebrow, clearly taken aback, “you’re very observant hoseok-ah, has anyone ever told you that?”

“the way you said it – that namjoon was busy making real friendships and you broke it off because of work. there was regret – barely noticeable, you’re not a great actor for nothing after all, but there. you must have done the same again, recently.”

this time, when seokjin smiles, he’s staring at the half empty plate in front of him, eyes reflecting the shimmer of the utensils, “i thought it wouldn’t hurt as much as last time. the truth it, it hurts a hundred times worse,” he looks up with a sigh, “he’s a lot younger than me. he’ll be out of high school this year. it’s wrong. i had to do it.”

it’s on instinct that hoseok reaches out to grab seokjin’s hand and squeeze his palm with his fingers in a comforting gesture, “we don’t choose who we fall in love with, hyung. they choose us.”

“wise as well as observant,” the older man chuckles, “my, if i don’t snatch you away i’d be a fool twice over.”

“let’s just finish this dinner and see what happens,” hoseok says, and accidentally blows out a candle when he pulls his hand back.

 

in the end, no snatching happens, but seokjin is a gentleman enough to walk hoseok back to his apartment building and even following him up to the fourth floor. it’s well past midnight when hoseok starts fumbling with his keys.

“thank you for going out with me, hoseok-ah,” seokjin says when they reach his door, “even if i was rude enough to use you as a rebound.”

“oh, please,” hoseok waves his hand around like he’s swatting away mosquitoes, “who doesn’t like being a rebound?”

 _yoongi_ , it comes to his mind. _not now_ , he bites back.

his smile must’ve obviously faltered and he wasn’t quick enough to mask it, for seokjin suddenly looks apologetic, “i hope you had a nice time, at least?”

“i didn’t think i would – no offense, though,” he corrects himself quickly, although seokjin simply shrugs it off, “but it was quite fun, yeah. but i think – i think you should let yourself be happy for once, yeah?” seokjin gives him a look of confusion, “the guy you’re avoiding – maybe you’re missing out on something great. i don’t wanna sound like a smartass but have you ever heard his side of the story before deciding it’s best you leave?” the expression on seokjin’s face clearly tell him he hasn’t.

“i will consider it,” seokjin bows respectfully, “good night, hoseok-ah. we’ll stay in touch.”

“that we will,” hoseok grins and salutes him, watching as seokjin makes his way back to the elevator and disappears behind heavy metallic doors. there might not be any fireworks between them like jimin has hoped there will but hoseok won’t deny that the way seokjin's suit clings to his body like second skin makes him feel something on the inside.

“why the fuck are you drooling all over your welcome home mat?” a voice interrupts his thoughts and with a start, hoseok turns around to see donghyuk, carrying a plastic bag full of beer cans and instant ramyun.

“howdy there, neighbour!” hoseok greets. just one glance at donghyuk makes him all awkward and too aware of the presence of his limbs; definitely not a good thing, “why are you out so late at night?”

“quick errands,” he lifts up the bag hooked around his middle finger and hoseok _tries_ not to gulp at the prominent veins scattered along the back of donghyuk’s hand, “been working on my final all night so i forgot about it.”

“ah, i see,” hoseok leans back, fingers scraping along the wooden material of his door, “so i take it no guests for tonight?”

“no,” donghyuk smirks, “but if you stay up long enough, you might hear me go solo.”

“disgusting,” hoseok shivers, though it’s not entirely appalled in nature.

“besides, _i_ should be the one asking _you_ that,” donghyuk casually adds while unlocking his apartment, “your boyfriend’s not staying over with us?”

the way he says _with us_ is what drags hoseok out of whatever stupor he’s been stuck in, and makes him mimic donghyuk’s movement. he tries not to dwell too much on the fact that they opened their door at the same time.

“he’s _not_ my boyfriend and no,” he says. donghyuk’s laugh is a clear indication that he doesn’t believe him in the slightest, “you’ll have to find something else to jack off to.”

“who says i want to jack off to you in the first place?” donghyuk’s smile is venomous, “night, hoseok-ah.”

hoseok does an awful job pretending that he’s not left offended by that last statement.

 

after that encounter it appears as if donghyuk has made it his life mission to reduce hoseok of as much sleep and sanity as possible. it starts out so subtle that hoseok barely notices anything – it’s standard sex noises coming from donghyuk’s bathroom while hoseok is trying to take a shower, and it happens three, maybe four times in two weeks.

but then it becomes a weekend occurrence.

february melts into warm march and the first rays of proper sun graze hoseok’s skin in what seems like forever. the ability to spend more time outside is what prevents him from snapping at donghyuk in annoyance for bringing over a new date every _fucking_ friday, and sometimes they don’t leave the apartment until the weekend is over.

it’s not like hoseok cares that donghyuk is out there getting laid while he’s still celibate – really, he doesn’t, not one bit – but that his constant hook-ups and the nonexistence of sound isolation in their building interrupt the only way hoseok can deal with the stress building up from his shitty romantic, financial and general life situation; sleep.

at least seokjin has gotten back together with the boy he’s pining over. the last time they texted, seokjin was in busan (his brat’s hometown, apparently) snapchatting hoseok their adventures at the beach. yoongi had been more than delighted to hear that seokjin poses no threat for his and namjoon’s relationship, even though he’s done a pretty good job at acting disappointed he can’t fight with his boyfriend over it.

then there’s also the fact that jimin caught the spring flu just a week earlier and has been bedridden since. hoseok had called to check up on him but taehyung was the one who answered, so it’s safe to assume the boy is in good hands. except, that leaves hoseok alone; frustrated because of his number of classes picking up at the studio, angry because when he comes back home there’ll always be someone moaning so loud they might as well yell it through a megaphone into his ear (be it next-door or even upstairs, he can just pick whichever) and irritated because he hasn’t had a proper orgasm in a literal month. so hoseok does what he does best.

he streams.

it’s quiet when he returns home from shopping for supplies, so quiet it’s almost deadly. however, to his abused eardrums it comes as heavenly rather than worrying. he set up a poll a few days ago asking his viewers what he should do as an apology for not streaming for such a long time and crossdressing won so there was no escaping it this time.

he checks the clock as he opens up the website in an incognito window - he’s right on time. the camera turns on automatically when he opens the streaming room, surprised that there are around a hundred people waiting for his arrival already.

“hey guys,” he clears his throat, “i’m finally back, did you miss me?”

the chatroom on the right of the video is immediately flooded with comments, most of them welcoming him back, some of them scolding him for leaving them dry for so long. hoseok laughs as he reads them, though they move too quickly for him to fully grasp the meaning behind the words - most of his watchers aren’t korean, after all.

he reaches for the pretty pink bag the store clerk gave to him - “you picked out a perfect one, your girlfriend will love it!” - and feels up the soft, cotton material of the skirt he’s bought, pulling it out completely to showcase it to the camera.

“crossdressing won so i guess i’ll have to model this cute piece for you,” he stretches the hem slightly, straightening the frills to show off the burgundy plaid pattern. the skirt covered the top of his thighs when he’s tried it on in the dressing room, ending just below the swell of his ass. he doesn’t look too bad in it, he thinks, especially when paired up with the black thigh highs he’s gotten to complete the set, thigh highs which he flaunts to the camera only seconds later.

the final touch are the panties, as he knows most of his viewers get off on that. they’re a deep black colour with sewn-in lace at the top and a small red bow in the middle. the material stretches so it’s see-through when he bends over and he thinks it’ll look good when he takes them off halfway to finger himself.

“do you like them?” he asks, and receives an enthusiastic response, causing him to chuckle, “yeah. thought so.”

it’s then that, to his surprise, the doorbell rings, as if the visitor could not pick a _worse_ time to bother him. he ignores it for the sake of his followers, getting up to clear his desk of the numerous bags and laying the clothes on his bed, with lube on the nightstand.

the doorbell does not stop ringing.

it’s like whoever’s behind the door has sat on it, and hoseok might normally be a patient man but he does not even come close to one when he’s running on eight hours of sleep in the past two days. quickly apologizing to his viewers (and sending all thirty thousand of them to hell along with the person he’s about to yell at), he storms over to the door and angrily pulls them open.

he’s met face to face with a flustered, bewildered donghyuk.

“what the fuck-”

“you!” donghyuk points an accusing finger at him, “you’re JHopeUrHope on _cutetwinks.com_!”

and that’s when hoseok realizes the only way to get out of _this_ one is to die.

 

“i don’t remember inviting you in,” hoseok says bitterly, watching donghyuk break and enter his home like he lives there. he inspects the living room before cracking open hoseok’s partly shut bedroom door and peeking inside, finally finding what he’s been searching for.

“i can’t believe this,” donghyuk murmurs to himself, fascinated. he stares at the laptop, still running the broadcast, then at hoseok’s bed, then at hoseok himself, eyes so wide like he’s using them to see for the first time.

“don’t touch that,” hoseok swats donghyuk’s hand away when he reaches for the clothes, placing both palms on donghyuk’s biceps (ignoring how firm they are to his touch, of course) and turning him to the direction of the door.

that, unfortunately, means that donghyuk has the perfect view of the laptop. or, specifically, his own reflection in the streaming app.

“holy fuck these people are mad,” he says to himself as he makes himself home on the chair hoseok’s previously occupied, running a hand through his hair so he can read the comments better, “‘who the fuck is this guy?’ ‘is he gonna fuck hope?’ ‘ooo this is different’ ‘wtf’. would you look at that! so many angry emojis.”

“donghyuk,” hoseok says, cold enough to grab said man’s attention, “what the hell are you still doing here?”

“cockblocking like, a million people just about now, it seems,” donghyuk points to the screen with his thumb, “i mean, i knew JHopeUrHope was the most popular streamer, i just never thought it would be… well, you.”

“so you’re a regular?” hoseok asks, lips curling into a sly smile at the prospect of having something to tease his neighbour about. that smile crumbles, however, when donghyuk just shrugs.

“i visit it here and there. my faves are the amateur ones who still don’t know what they’re doing but i was bored tonight and saw that JHopeUrHope was gonna fuck himself in a skirt so i got curious,” he glances back to the bed, the red piece waiting impatiently to be worn, “cute choice, by the way. that’ll look great on you.”

“are you drunk?” hoseok asks, already desperate at this point, “are you hallucinating? am _i_ hallucinating? this cannot be happening right now.”

“so many of them are asking if i’m here to fuck you,” donghyuk chuckles, oblivious to how it makes hoseok’s cheeks redden in the slightest, “sorry guys,” he half-shouts into the camera, “i’m not into him that way!”

something foreign tightens hoseok’s stomach at that - something that finally gets his legs to move, at least, so he’s standing next to donghyuk now, “will you get out, then? i have work to do, you know.”

“i’m not stopping you,” donghyuk shrugs, “i’m just one of them - a watcher, right, that’s the expression.”

“you can do that just fine in your own home,” hoseok bites back at him and donghyuk lets out a low whistle at that.

“aw, is baby upset because of what i said?” he coos, reaching forward to pinch hoseok’s cheeks but he manages to duck away on time, “who knows, maybe i’ll change my mind when i see you in that pretty outfit.”

“shut up,” hoseok murmurs, “just. stop talking,” he pinches the bridge of his nose, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath until the darkness clouding his vision fills with tiny specks of colour. he exhales slowly, as a form of meditation and quiet prayer that donghyuk will disappear when he opens his eyes again.

of course, no such thing happens. donghyuk is still very much occupying hoseok’s chair. a glance at the time tells hoseok he’s wasted twenty minutes already, twenty minutes for which he might not get paid, all thanks to the grinning perverted prick in his room.

“then at least move away from the laptop,” hoseok finally admits defeat, “they’re not paying me for staring at your ugly head.”

“hey!” donghyuk even has the decency to look offended. he pouts at the camera, ignoring hoseok slipping into the bathroom with the clothes to change there, “you guys don’t think i’m ugly, right?”

in the safety of his bathroom hoseok can at last breathe freely again. he undresses himself slowly, relishing in the freedom of being naked, and the comfortable tightness around his waist when he hops into the skirt after the panties. his cock strains against the gentle material, but it doesn’t feel awkward. on the contrary - he probably shouldn’t enjoy the friction as much as he does.

the thigh highs are next and he takes a moment to admire how they fit his shapely legs. years and years of constant dancing left him with a lanky but firm body, with muscles in all the right places - like his arms and thighs - and a nice, toned stomach. he adds just the slightest bit of eyeliner to the corners of his lids as a finishing touch. observing the completed look, he’s confident enough to say it fits him quite nicely.

it’s _definitely_ worth the look on donghyuk’s face when he exits the bathroom.

“you finally done in there? your viewers are getting impa-” donghyuk’s voice breaks in the middle of his sentence when he takes in hoseok’s attire, suddenly gone quiet and his expression dark.

“you like it?” hoseok asks, “or are you _still_ not into me that way?”

“cheeky,” donghyuk says. it comes out more as a rumble deep in his chest than anything else, really. hoseok realizes with relief that he’s moved in the meantime so that he’s sitting next to the desk rather than in front of it, and hoseok has a clear view of himself in the camera.

“alright guys,” he speaks to the laptop screen, ignoring donghyuk’s loud breathing in the background, “how about three fingers before the plug comes in, yeah?”

“ _plug_?” donghyuk mouths at him, but hoseok acts like he’s not even there. the rude action clearly displeases him but hoseok’s just following his words from earlier - if he wants to be one of hoseok’s spectators so bad, then so be it.

he searches for a song on itunes, something slow and sensual to help ease the awkwardness that’s slowly started to work its way into hoseok’s muscles. he ends up with tinashe again, like he hasn’t had enough of her in his dance classes, but it works for now.

he’s careful when his knees sink into the mattress, simultaneously reaching for the neglected lube bottle. he bends forward, so that his ass meets cold air when the skirt follows the movements of his hips and the length of the material doesn’t leave anything to the imagination. his back is turned to donghyuk so he can’t know if the man is watching or not - no noise comes from him to indicate whether he’s even still present in the room. that doesn’t stop hoseok from reaching behind him to dip his open palm below the panty line and drag his blunt nails over the sensitive skin of his bum, spreading his cheeks wider just the way he knows his followers like it.

he’s done this so many times, but each of them feel like the first when he teases the rim of his entrance with a lubed up finger. he traces his sides with his free hand, aligning himself more comfortably on the bed to the rhythm of the song and the high-pitched whimper that escapes him when he finally pushes the first finger in matches donghyuk’s groan from behind him.

the sound alone makes hoseok’s cock twitch in interest. hoseok’s not keen on jerking himself off much since it’s too automatic of an action for him - he prefers riling himself up to the point of tears and pain from the heat in his belly, preferably with a cock ring (that he’s forgotten to prepare for tonight, damn) and then finish off into his hand with a few languid strokes when he’s had enough.

therefore, his dick remains untouched but his finger doesn’t halt in pumping in and out of him. he forgets all about holding back this time and lets his moans manifest to their full potential, moaning obscenely as his middle finger joins his index.

“fuck,” he hears donghyuk swear and it brings out a momentary smirk, quickly erased by a needy whine that tears from his throat when he scissors his fingers. it truly has been way too long, if only this much stimulation makes him so desperate.

he wonders if donghyuk likes what he sees, whether hoseok has frustrated him enough to shamelessly palm himself through his sweats. inevitably, he wonders if donghyuk will do something about it, or if hoseok will have to meet his release by himself.

his fingers brush over his prostate, and he moans into the sheets.

it seems to be what does it - he hears commotion behind him, donghyuk getting up from his chair and grumbling “fuck this,” followed by a sharp sound of hoseok’s laptop slamming shut. hoseok turns around in time to see donghyuk walking over to him, ridding himself of his shirt in one swift movement over his head.

“my stream-” hoseok starts but donghyuk interrupts him by climbing into bed with him. the mattress dips under the added weight, and donghyuk’s hands are on hoseok’s calf, gently pulling him closer until he’s trapping donghyuk between his legs.

“fuck your stream,” he grits out, hovering over hoseok with his arms on either side of hoseok’s head, supporting him, “i’m a fuckin’ liar, hoseok, because i am _so_ into you.”

hoseok gasps – both at the words and donghyuk’s cock pressing against his when the man on top grinds down, “i’ve thought about doing this,” donghyuk continues, mouthing over the throbbing pulse point on hoseok’s neck, “ever since i heard you moan like a little slut for the first time.”

that’s when they finally kiss – hoseok’s hands shoot up to grab a fistful of donghyuk’s hair and pull him down to meet his lips, parting his mouth so that donghyuk’s tongue can sweep the inside of his cheek. donghyuk groans, the sudden movement distracting him so much that he loses his balance and lies flat on top of hoseok, pushing him further into the mattress. he likes it though, likes the pressure of another warm body aligned with his own and his ankles wrap around donghyuk’s hips, locking him in place.

hoseok wishes he could come up with something to say, but it’s impossible with the way donghyuk is moulding their hips together in a steady pace. it feels too good for hoseok to form a coherent thought, so all he can do is cling to donghyuk’s bare back for support, throwing his head back into the bed to expose his throat to donghyuk’s greedy lips. it’s been so long since he was touched like this that he’s almost forgotten how good it feels. donghyuk’s fingers touch his sides, blunt nails leaving shallow red lines on their way down, and hoseok’s own hand could never compare to donghyuk’s larger one when he gropes his ass below the panties.

he hears donghyuk curse under his breath, into hoseok’s collarbones. his skin is certainly on fire now, each of his nerves on edge, eager for the other man’s touch, “donghyuk,” he hears himself call the name before realizing what he’s doing, “please.”

he’s unsure what he’s begging for but donghyuk seems to understand it better than himself. he moves away slightly, creating a gap big enough to freely move one of his arms around without breaking the contact of their hips so that he can hike hoseok’s skirt up and get a better view of what’s underneath.

“i was right,” he says, voice so deep and rough it goes straight to hoseok’s belly, “they look so fucking good on you.”

“take them off,” hoseok whines, desperate to be touched. he even reaches for the waistband himself but donghyuk stops his hand from moving any further than his navel.

“no,” he commands, “they’ll stay on,” the open palm of his free hand glides over the thigh highs from hoseok’s ankles to the top of his thighs until it stops on his ass again, firmly squeezing the flesh there, “i’m going to ruin you in them.”

somewhere in the back of hoseok’s skull is a voice yelling at him that this is wrong and weird and that he shouldn’t be hooking up with his neighbour like this. if donghyuk had stayed still for a few more seconds, that voice might’ve gotten louder and hoseok would’ve gotten hit by the reality of the situation but then donghyuk is barking at him to get up and sit on his knees and he forgets all about it.

he follows donghyuk’s never ending touch leading him to sit comfortably on his lap, donghyuk’s hands encircling his waist, “i have a fun idea,” donghyuk grins up at him, resting his chin on hoseok’s chest as hoseok balances himself on donghyuk’s shoulders, “sit on my face?”

“w-what?” hoseok stutters, entire body trembling at the very idea of doing such a thing. donghyuk only cocks an eyebrow at him, upper lip curling into a taunting smirk as he traces light circles over hoseok’s stomach with his tongue.

“i’ve been told i have a talented mouth,” he says simply, like he’s talking about the weather and not his proposition to eat hoseok out, “in more ways than one.”

he wiggles his eyebrows and it’s sort of cute. it shouldn’t be, not for the situation they’re in, not ever, but hoseok still finds himself giggling, even if he attempts to hide it as a cough.

“but,” he says eventually, “won’t i be too heavy?”

“hell nah,” donghyuk protests immediately. his kisses have dipped lower, wetting the hem of the skirt with his spit. he’s slow with finishing his answer, though, more interested in eliciting small, breathless moans from hoseok by nipping at the sensitive skin of his v-line, “can i tell you a secret, hoseok-ah?”

“yeah,” hoseok exhales. anything, just to keep donghyuk’s mouth on him, “yeah, sure.”

“remember your birthday?” hoseok hums in affirmative. granted, he doesn’t remember much as the alcohol and patrolling exhausted him into a twelve hour coma, but he remembers extracts from here and there, more intense scenes that stayed ingrained in his memory, “remember how namjoon made you dance to that girl group song?”

hoseok’s cheeks flush a pretty, deep red and he bows down to meet donghyuk’s eyes, glimmering with mischief. he remembers that moment very well - they always make him do whichever choreography involves the most butt touching and in his drunken state hoseok is willing to agree to just about anything. donghyuk puts his hands back on hoseok’s thighs, massaging the fleshy inner part of them and tugging at the thigh highs every once in a while. every time hoseok thinks he might finally push them all the way down - they’re becoming a little too warm for comfort - he yanks them back up and sets them in their previous place, delivering a smack on the rest of the exposed skin.

“ever since then, my favourite thought to get off to is my head between your legs,” he finishes with a grin, guiding hoseok’s hips down to grind his cock against the man’s ass, “so will you let my fantasy become reality?”

hoseok will deny any accusations about his nod being too enthusiastic. donghyuk sinks down, aligning himself with the mattress and urges hoseok to scoot forward, until hoseok can’t see him from under his skirt.

“better hold that up if you wanna watch,” donghyuk tells him and hoseok listens, gripping the material with shaky fists and pulling it up so that he has a nice view of donghyuk palming his dick with a careful hand.

“closer,” donghyuk assures him, thumb briefly digging into hoseok’s slit to collect the precum that’s gathered there before his fingers are just below hoseok ass.

“this is so embarrassing,” hoseok starts but he’s cut off by donghyuk abruptly yanking the panties to the side, pulling hoseok down to meet the flat of his wet tongue on his stretched entrance.

“fuck!” he curses, struggling to keep himself upwards. donghyuk still has a firm grip on his ass, spreading his cheeks wider so that his tongue can freely probe further past his rim and come back up to circle around it, but the unfamiliar sensation is too much to take in so suddenly. his thighs tremble and burn in his effort to prevent them from collapsing while keeping the skirt up so that he can glance at donghyuk looking up at him, eyes blown out and hungry.

donghyuk pulls back for air, gives hoseok a moment to breathe as well, but there’s even more spit on his tongue the next time he licks into him and it feels much better like this. hoseok resists the urge to ride donghyuk’s face, too tense with worry that he might crush him to fully succumb to the pleasure. his tongue easily works hoseok open and the vibrations of a satisfied groan that escapes him shoots adrenaline into hoseok’s veins, burning his arousal even deeper.

“relax,” donghyuk whispers when he pulls away, using the thumb of one hand to stretch hoseok more while simultaneously rubbing soothing patterns around hoseok’s lower back, “i’m a big boy, i can handle it.”

hoseok bites down hard on his lower lip, looking down at donghyuk one more time as if to confirm if it really is okay - to which donghyuk replies by returning his tongue to where hoseok needs him most. hoseok’s eyes screw shut and he leans to rest his forehead on the headboard of the bed, hips bucking forward on instinct.

he feels donghyuk’s jaw go slack, the wet of his tongue just grazing hoseok’s hole so that the man on top can get himself off just by grinding. the most shameful thing about it is that, in a few more thrusts, hoseok can sense his orgasm building up and he knows very well that if he so much as touches his cock, he’ll be over and done in a matter of seconds.

 _fuck._ he was _not_ this sensitive before.

he pulls away to his and donghyuk’s regret; donghyuk even looks like a rejected puppy when hoseok climbs off his face and back to his lap, “i thought you enjoyed that?” he asks, voice a little gruff and huskier than before. his chin is glistening with spit and he uses the back of his hand to wipe it off. hoseok looks away in embarrassment.

“i- i don’t want to cum like this,” hoseok says, maintaining eye contact with the white paint on his walls. donghyuk chuckles, lifting himself up into a sitting position and wrapping a strong arm around hoseok’s middle, bringing them at an eye level, “how _do_ you wanna cum, then?”

the words “with you inside of me” get stuck in the back of hoseok’s throat so he just shakes his head and tugs on donghyuk’s sweats in hopes he’ll get the hint. thankfully, he does, pulling them down together with his boxers.

“can i take at least these off?” hoseok pouts, tugging at the lace of his panties, “you got them all wet and it’s uncomfortable.”

“yeah, of course,” donghyuk agrees, warm palm on top of hoseok’s hands as he helps him slide the material down his legs. it’s a fumble of limbs until hoseok manages to get them all the way down and throws the fabric somewhere on the floor. he expects donghyuk to stay put but he surprises him once again by flipping them over in an impressively swift movement - hoseok gawks at the small display of strength - and pressing his body flush against hoseok’s.

“oh,” donghyuk says, “i faintly remember something about a plug?”

“donghyuk i swear to god if you make me wear one now i will bite your dick off,” hoseok growls, “just fuck me already.”

“your wish is my command,” donghyuk sing-songs, reaching over to the forgotten lube bottle to squeeze some of the substance on his fingers. hoseok watches his hand slip between their bodies and donghyuk’s still ever so careful when he guides his first finger into hoseok, waiting for him to give him an approving signal before adding the second and third.

hoseok can only let out strings of unintelligible curses because donghyuk’s fingers are _more_ and _better_ and they fill him up in a way his own never could but it’s not enough at this point, “donghyuk,” he moans, “please. i _need_ you.”

“yeah,” donghyuk nods, pulling his fingers out, “you got any condoms?”

“no,” hoseok shakes his head, “but it’s all right, i’m clean i promise.”

donghyuk, surprisingly, takes his time with lubing himself up, staring down at hoseok like he’s considering eating him alive. hoseok gulps, his throat dry and his cock itching to be touched, but he doesn’t make a move to touch himself just yet.

they share a moment - it’s brief but irrevocably there and the warmth in hoseok’s belly surges up to his chest and nests there - and then donghyuk’s fisting the pillow next to hoseok’s head and rocking into hoseok with careful elegance.

“fuck you’re tight,” donghyuk says, waits for hoseok to adjust to the larger stretch as he bottoms out. it doesn’t take long for hoseok to whine at him to “move, please,” and donghyuk obediently listens, gradually picking up his pace the more hoseok relaxes around him.

“come on,” donghyuk urges him, arms around hoseok’s waist and hoisting him up so that their chests are pressed together and there’s the slick feeling of lube running down hoseok’s thighs but he’s way past the point of caring, “up and down, help me out here.”

“what are you-” hoseok starts, confused, but he interrupts himself when donghyuk _finds_ it - the tip of his cock digs into hoseok’s prostate and all his willpower to keep his moans in be _damned_. hoseok whimpers into donghyuk’s shoulder, matching donghyuk’s thrusts until he’s the one fucking himself open on donghyuk, not the other way around.

donghyuk’s lips seek his collarbone, tongue licking over the side of his throat and teeth nipping at his sensitive earlobes. he reaches for a kiss but hoseok turns his head away, “you’re not kissing me,” he pants, every word ground out in parallel with the movement of his hips, “you ate my ass.”

donghyuk’s laugh grumbles in his chest and hoseok gasps when he feels his cock swell inside of him. mindlessly, hoseok’s hand slips under the skirt and finally wraps itself around his achingly hard dick, jerking himself off in time with donghyuk’s thrusts. the edges of his vision blur and he knows he’s shamelessly panting, gasping for air while donghyuk peppers kisses along his throat. he feels the warmth in his stomach rise and grow until it explodes all around him in heat waves and he’s been pushed past his tolerance level.

“cum for me, hoseok-ah,” donghyuk growls, and that’s all it takes.

his cum is warm when it drips down his knuckles and stains his skirt on the inside. donghyuk lets him ride his orgasm out, pushing him back on the mattress for a better angle, almost bending hoseok in half in the process. hoseok’s body relaxes in its post-orgasm high but he still whines in displeasure when he senses donghyuk pulling out. his eyes, which have fluttered closed, shoot open to see donghyuk jerking himself off into completion over the expanse of hoseok’s thighs, inevitably ruining the thigh highs and the skirt along with it.

“you moron,” hoseok complains, watching the fabric soak up the substance, “i really liked these.”

“just put them in the wash, drama queen,” donghyuk says, rolls his eyes at hoseok without any real menace behind his words as he makes himself comfortable on the bed next to him. even hoseok himself can’t find the strength in him to bother donghyuk about it more, although in any normal situations he would’ve thrown a tantrum already.

but this is not a normal situation, hoseok realizes once more when his breathing evens out and he looks over at donghyuk grinning at him like he’s just won some high-end prize.

“you ruined my stream,” hoseok pouts, “you’re paying my bills this month for this.”

donghyuk laughs, fully and genuinely, “i thought you’d stop me,” he admits, “actually, i was sure you would.”

“well,” hoseok blushes, “it’s been a while, so.”

“won’t your boyfriend mind that you fucked your neighbour?” donghyuk asks suddenly, and hoseok’s eyes widen.

“boyfriend?” he parrots, “what boyfriend?”

“that handsome rich guy i see all over town,” donghyuk explains, waving his hands around like he’s presenting a large billboard, “the one i saw you with a while back. yoongi told me you’re dating.”

 _fucking_ _yoongi_ , hoseok curses, _of course he’s going to start rumours_. as much as yoongi cares for hoseok, he enjoys seeing him suffer a lot more, “yoongi is an idiot. we went on like, one date. didn’t i already clarify this?”

“oh,” donghyuk falls silent.

“what?”

“nothing,” he shrugs, “i should get going, it’s probably like, near morning and i have work to do tomorrow.”

“work? on a sunday?” hoseok asks, reaching over for his phone to check the time. it’s not near morning, but it’s well past midnight. they’ve been at it for a couple of hours.

“yeah, namjoon got some strike of inspiration for our final project so we’ve been slaving away in the studio for the past week,” donghyuk’s already on his feet, picking up his discarded clothing. hoseok feels silly, in his ruined clothes, for expecting any sort of aftercare.

“good luck then, i guess?” he tries to crack a smile to ease his growing awkwardness but he’s back to being a messy ball of nerves, like he always is around donghyuk, too aware of the heaviness of his tongue in his mouth.

“thanks. i’ll, uh, see myself out,” hoseok’s heart drops when he realizes donghyuk isn’t even looking at him properly, “don’t forget to lock up.”

“i won’t,” hoseok says to the empty room, after donghyuk’s already disappeared out of sight.

his legs tremble, and he feels used.

 

thinking back on it, it should’ve been expected.

he’s better after a long, hot shower. he’s better because the tension in his muscles is gone and he can finally breathe properly. and it’s for the better in general like this, just relieving his frustrations through donghyuk, and they’ll probably go back to being somewhat acquaintances, awkward neighbours who sometimes hear each other moan (and now know very well what to do to elicit those moans).

he’s still mad about the skirt and his stream being interrupted but at least he’s finally gotten laid. jimin can lay off his back now - except, jimin shouldn’t know about this. no one should know about this, hoseok concludes, it should remain just a one-time thing, the heat of the moment, and stay buried in the past.

which is why hoseok does the exact opposite; his brain relives every pleasurable sensation he’s felt from donghyuk’s touch through his dreams, and when he wakes up, he’s painfully hard and even _more_ frustrated than before.

he is _so_ fucking screwed. there’s nothing that helps him clear his mind, not even beating it in the bed before rushing to get ready for work. he feels the slow burn of unrequited arousal numbing his limbs throughout the entire day, and he even lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when he stretches before his and jimin’s usual routine.

if anyone catches on, they don’t say a word about it, for which hoseok is immensely grateful. if it came down to it, hoseok probably wouldn’t know how to deal with outright confrontation. jimin, however, notices that his skin is “strangely glowing, hyung, even more than usual” and hoseok blushes at that, all the way down to his chest.

donghyuk doesn’t make it any easier. in fact, hoseok is a hundred percent sure he would’ve gotten over it if donghyuk hadn’t waited barely a week after the incident to bring home another date for a ‘sleepover’.

it happens a few times, but he doesn’t see it on his own until later. it’s a girl again; hoseok catches a glimpse of her chestnut coloured hair just as donghyuk pulls her with him inside his apartment and shuts the door behind them. it’s highly unlikely that it’s the same one from donghyuk’s previous flings, but something in hoseok’s brain snaps along with the heavy sound of the lock falling into place, and he doesn’t think twice about meeting up with namjoon and yoongi in the studio.

“that fucker,” namjoon growls, “he said he left his stove on so he couldn’t work with us on the song.”

“well to be fair you _are_ overworking him,” yoongi says. he has his legs perched on namjoon’s lap, comfortably resting on the leather couch they’ve recently replaced their old beaten down one with. namjoon’s sitting on his office chair next to his boyfriend so that hoseok can have the seat next to yoongi to himself.

the casual display of affection - namjoon massaging yoongi’s ankle without even thinking about it - leaves hoseok with more bitterness than when he came in half an hour ago.

“but seriously though,” namjoon continues, “he’s a dick for doing that.”

hoseok doesn’t know what compelled him into confessing his hook-up now - excluding the camboy part, naturally. he’d like to take that secret to the grave if anyhow possible. but, despite his predictions, neither of his friends made fun of him for that, called him stupid or reckless or just laughed it off.

“and why in the world did you tell him i have a boyfriend?” he glares at yoongi, not actually angry. just confused. he refrains from putting seokjin’s name in there in case namjoon has remained blissfully oblivious to their silly sneaky plan almost a month ago. judging by the surprised look in yoongi’s direction, namjoon has no idea what’s been going on at all. typical, “he started acting all weird after that and just… left me there.”

“you told donghyuk that hoseok has a boyfriend?” namjoon asks, eyebrows raised high. he still hasn’t paused his massage on yoongi’s ankle, though, “now why would you do that?”

to the shock of both hoseok and namjoon, yoongi giggles.

it’s a childish giggle, the way a kid would laugh after a prank gone well. hoseok frowns because, well, yoongi’s always been too playful for his own good.

“i was testing him,” yoongi says, “and i’m glad to see it worked.”

“testing him?” hoseok echoes at the same time as namjoon. they shoot each other satisfied looks, and yoongi rolls his eyes.

“donghyuk’s shit at maintaining relationships. why do you think he’s had so many flings?” yoongi nods along, like he’s answering his own question. hoseok’s ears perk up in interest, “but ever since we met him he’s been raving about his neighbour who sounds like bitch in heat when he moans and how it drives him crazy because the walls in your building are so thin.”

hoseok’s entire being flushes. he can actually _feel_ the blood in his veins run hot, pumping through his heart at an alarmingly fast speed. he tries to relax his body, which has gone tense in the meantime, so he wouldn’t appear too suspicious.

it doesn’t work, though. yoongi smirks at him and namjoon shoots him a dirty look, “imagine our surprise when we found out the neighbour is you,” hoseok remembers their reaction very well but he’s never expected it to turn out like _this_.

“and, well. my guess is that donghyuk sort of likes you,” yoongi continues. hoseok’s breath hitches in his throat because _no_ , _that can’t be, he’s made it quite clear,_ “or, in the very least he’s interested in you. but, aside from relationships, he’s really shit at establishing contact with the people he’s into,” and hoseok _remembers_ , clear as a day, when donghyuk called himself a liar and proceeded to give hoseok the best orgasm of his life.

but. really.

“he brings a new person over like, every week,” he says, “doesn’t scream shitty communication skills to me, i don’t know.”

“that’s because he gets drunk or high,” (“and refuses to answer my texts,” namjoon adds) “and doesn’t care about the person he’s with enough to get spooked.”

“and, let’s be real, he doesn’t care about hoseok that much, either,” namjoon pipes in.

“right,” yoongi points finger guns at him (“right here guys,” hoseok points out, and promptly gets ignored) “but he’s starting to.”

“so what you’re saying is…”

“well, he’s seen hoseok’s _boyfriend_ ,” yoongi emphasizes the last word with quotations, “and clearly it’s unsettled him enough to ask hoseok about it.”

“so basically,” at this point, both namjoon and yoongi turn their faces to hoseok, freakishly in sync (hoseok hates that; it’s even creepier when jimin and taehyung do it) “you have to suck his dick.”

“ _what_?” it comes out as something between a shriek and a cough and hoseok feels his throat close up. he pats his chest for air, but his friends appear unfazed.

out of all the things, surely not _that_.

“seriously. i can assure you that all of this can be solved with a sloppy blowjob and asking him out on a date.”

“i will _not_ ask donghyuk out on a date,” hoseok proclaims once his coughs have calmed down. he says nothing about the blowjob, though. yoongi blinks at him, and namjoon grins.

“yeah. we’ll see about that.”

 

hoseok absolutely hates when yoongi is right.

he hates that he’s desperate enough to push down his pride and bruise his gentle knuckles knocking on donghyuk’s front door even more.

it’s not like he has any plans of sucking donghyuk off in his hallway, of course. he just…. wants to talk it out. even if, technically, there isn’t anything to talk about. he would very much like it if donghyuk stopped bothering him in his dreams and leaving him wet in his underwear when he wakes up. maybe this is what has to happen for that to succeed.

he’s imagined the whole dialogue in his head already; exactly what he’ll say when donghyuk opens the door. “i know you like me,” isn’t anywhere on that list.

it’s what leaves his mouth anyway. donghyuk stares at him for what has to be the longest second of his life, and then proceeds to close the door in hoseok’s face.

“wait!” he cries out, blocking the door’s path. he’s never risked losing his palm for a guy before, “i mean- i know you’re into me and i wanna discuss possible arrangements.”

okay, that sounds even worse. hoseok gulps, waiting as donghyuk weighs his options. finally, he lets hoseok in, but he still refuses to look at him.

“it doesn’t have to be anything serious,” hoseok starts, “just… venting out our frustrations on each other. and then you buy me dinner.”

“in that order?” donghyuk asks, and there are traces of a smile in the corner of his lips. it’s the first proper thing he’s said to hoseok in ages, so hoseok takes it as a good sign. a sign to continue, at least.

“well in the very least, it could benefit us both,” he says, carefully. donghyuk doesn’t respond and the only indication that he might be listening is the stiffness in his shoulders as he aimlessly moves around his apartment. hoseok follows him, intent on finishing… whatever this is, really, “cause, you know. my ass is pretty great and you’d save yourself the trouble of finding someone else every night.”

donghyuk snorts and hoseok almost feels offended. he finally turns towards him, leaning on a nearby wall.

“so you’re suggesting a… friends with benefits type of thing?” he asks. hoseok tenses for a moment, weighing the possible answers in his head. they aren’t exactly _friends_ – they aren’t much of anything, really, since all that hoseok knows about donghyuk is that he’s a teasing pervert with a big dick. so, “acquaintances would be a better word, maybe?”

“nah,” donghyuk brushes it off, “too long and complicated.”

“it’s not really _that_ complicated. you’re just unable to comprehend big words.”

“shut up, _hoseok-ah_ ,” with one large step forward, donghyuk is closer to him now, using his height advantage as a way to cage hoseok in, trap him between the dresser in the hallway and his body, “or i’ll make you blabber in a much more preferable way.”

hoseok swallows automatically. he looks up, lashes fluttering, and meets donghyuk’s eyes. there’s a fire burning in them, one that definitely wasn’t there previously, and it warms his cheeks. suddenly, his mind fills with his friends’ _stupid_ advice from before and he absolutely despises how his fingers move on their own, hook around the belt loops on donghyuk’s pants to pull him even closer, so that their hip bones bump together. donghyuk lets out a low hiss at that, one that goes straight to hoseok’s ear and dissolves in his stomach, and it takes all of hoseok’s self-control not to kiss him then.

silently, he’s thankful that donghyuk’s not so good at controlling himself. he feels an almost-gentle touch brush over his jaw, thumb and forefinger angling his chin so that donghyuk can press their lips together and it’s slow, tentative even, at first. it’s so strange, considering that the last time they’ve done this, things were a lot, lot messier and yet, hoseok hasn’t felt as vulnerable as he does now.

“so,” he says, voice breathy and unsteady, “what do you say?”

“hmm?” donghyuk hums, tongue darting out to lick a stripe under hoseok’s earlobe. he’s not paying attention, damn it, and hoseok should’ve thought of a better way to go about this.

“do you wanna,” he gasps when donghyuk blows air over the wet spot, then continues kissing down his neck, nibbling on the tanned skin with sharp teeth, “f-fuck around just for fun?”

“isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” donghyuk asks, a smirk evident in his tone alone. hoseok doesn’t understand how he manages to stay so composed when hoseok’s legs are already shaking and he’s itching all over with need, and they’ve barely done anything.

“yeah, but,” he momentarily forgets what he wants to say when donghyuk sucks particularly hard on a spot right below the swell of his adam’s apple and does nothing to stop the moan that pushes past his lips. he wants to tell him that it’s rude to leave your partner dry out of nowhere after sex with some bullshit excuse, but then donghyuk’s hips are gyrating against his and he can clearly feel how he’s growing hard.

moral lessons be damned, hoseok concludes, grabbing for donghyuk’s belt buckle and dropping to his knees simultaneously.

“what are you doing?” donghyuk groans. hoseok pretends like he can’t hear him, pretends like the hitch in donghyuk breath doesn’t send a wave of heat right to his lower belly when he pulls the man’s fly down and runs a palm over the length of donghyuk’s cock, revelling in how it twitches at the simple contact.

hoseok balances on the balls of his feet, pulls donghyuk’s cock out of its restraints in the form of cotton briefs. he spares only one glance up, to meet donghyuk’s eyes, and keeps their gazes interlocked as his tongue licks along from the shaft to the tip, coating his cock in spit before taking nearly all of it into his mouth.

“fuck,” donghyuk moans, hands tangling into hoseok’s hair and tugging on the roots as hoseok hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , “fuck, i didn’t expect that-”

hoseok hums around his cock in approval – clearly, that had been his intention from the start – and squeezes donghyuk’s thighs as further leverage as his head bobs up and down, relaxing his throat so that the tip of donghyuk’s cock can freely brush his uvula. whatever donghyuk has meant to say remains unfinished as he curses again, looking down at hoseok with his pupils blown out and a certain fondness as his thumb traces over hoseok’s lips stretched around his cock.

“d-deepthroating, huh?” he stutters out, though embarrassment is the last thing he feels. hoseok hums again, swallows around donghyuk more. the sticky sound of spit and wetness echo in donghyuk’s ears and it _should_ be gross, except the sight of hoseok drooling over his dick makes him even harder.

hoseok pulls away with an obscene pop but his tongue never breaks contact with the flushed tip of donghyuk’s cock. when he looks up, he manages to appear innocent somehow, like all of this is new to him and he has no idea what he’s supposed to do. donghyuk knows that’s far from the truth, though.

“fuck my mouth, yeah?” hoseok suggests. his voice is rough around the edges already and he has to cough in the middle of his simple sentence to keep it from breaking. donghyuk doesn’t need to be told twice; the desire to wreck hoseok overwhelms him, and his fingers tighten their hold in hoseok’s hair, locking his head into place.

hoseok’s way too eager to be doing this. he doesn’t bat an eyelash when donghyuk tugs particularly hard on thick strands of hair on his nape, just opens his mouth wider so that donghyuk can ease his cock back inside. but, the truth is, hoseok _loves_ it; loves the additional weight on his tongue, loves how he momentarily can’t breathe when donghyuk thrusts forward and meets the back of his throat again. and he’s _missed_ this, so much that he wants to prolong this for as long as possible.

donghyuk easily sets the pace and hoseok is so wonderfully pliant in his hold; there’s saliva dripping down his chin and onto the floor but it’s better like this, wet and fast and rough. hoseok’s knees ache in protest at his uncomfortable position but he enjoys seeing donghyuk lose himself in his growing need to come. he doesn’t take his eyes off of him for a second, even when he gags on his dick, even when to his displeasure he feels donghyuk pulling out.

“just cum in my mouth,” he starts to say and internally savours how ruined and fucked out his voice is. it’s going to strain for a few days but hoseok doesn’t mind making up excuses about strep throat if this is what he gets as an award.

“you want me to?” donghyuk asks dumbly and hoseok manages an eye-roll, before replacing donghyuk’s wet fingers with his own, jerking him off until he can feel spurts of warm cum coating his tongue. he swallows everything donghyuk gives him on instinct.

“you went too easy on me,” he complains after getting up on shaky feet, dusting off his pants at the knees, “you’re not the only one that can _handle it_.”

“well,” donghyuk surprises him by pulling him in for a kiss, full of tongue and teeth and spit, and hoseok’s painfully reminded that he has a problem of his own in his boxers, begging to be touched, “how about i buy you that dinner you want, and we can test that statement in a bathroom stall later?”

“public sex,” hoseok grins. donghyuk’s kisses move lower to his neck and it’s a very nice feeling, one that hoseok could get used to, “kinky.”

“so what will it be, my _acquaintance with benefits_ ,” donghyuk mocks hoseok’s earlier tone, but hoseok lets it slide since his lips are doing wonders on his clavicle, “chicken or beef?”

“hey, it’s your hard earned money, you pick,” hoseok answers, just as donghyuk’s palms sneak behind him to cup his ass. the squeak he lets out is purely coincidental, he’ll argue later.

 

(they end up getting both and donghyuk returns him the favour, as promised, in a cramped stall in the boy’s bathroom. and if they have traumatized innocent civilians passing by, then so be it – being loud will always be a part of their _thing_ , apparently.)

 


End file.
